Nightmares
by HarryPotter-Inspired
Summary: Drarry, very similar to "Don't Be Dramatic, Potter" but about Harry noticing something wrong with Draco. He is not eating and being abnormally rude (even more so than usual). /Drarry, drabbles, one-shot.
1. You're Not My Mother

"Draco, you need to eat something!"

"You sound like my Mother," Draco scoffed.

"Well, you need to eat," Harry said donatativly.

"I will, Potter, I only just walked in."

Harry was slumped down with his head against Draco's thigh on the small two-seater lounge, with boxers and a baggy t-shirt. His hair messy as always and glasses lop-sided. Draco, on the other hand, was wearing a sharp suit, his hair was gelled and combed and on his feet he wore black socks and his shoes lying next to him.

Harry stayed at home today, doing nothing but watching TV and sleeping. He had been back from a particularly hard three-day case and the Ministry said he could have the day off. Draco had just come back from a busy day at work doing paperwork and sitting at a desk. He hadn't eaten anything since last night. Harry was worried something was wrong so he decided to bring up the subject. "Are you feeling well, Draco?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Draco answered without hesitation and a quick glance toward Harry's head on his thigh.

"Something is wrong, or you are being a plain asshole." Harry sighed. Draco looked down at Harry's face properly. Suddenly his stomach sunk, seeing Harry so ... Upset for no apparent reason. Draco did have something wrong and he felt awful. It happened last night, but he didn't want Harry worrying about him, he didn't need mothering.

"Maybe I am just being an asshole," Draco answered. Harry knew something was wrong. He could see through Draco, he saw the nervousness in his grey eyes and the quick darting glances. He sat up and looked at Draco. Looking nervously at Harry, Draco asked, "What?" A little more harsh than intended.

"Fine," Harry stuck his nose in the air and stood up.

"What is 'fine', Potter," Draco almost spat at Harry. "Why are you leaving?" He said more softly than the previous comment.

"Because I don't want to talk to an asshole who thinks his boyfriend won't notice when something is wrong!" Harry's voice rose to almost a yell. "Do you think I am stupid?"

"You sort of are," Draco shrugged. Harry huffed and walked upstairs to their bedroom. He dropped onto the bed. What was wrong with him? Did he really think Harry was stupid? And why was he hiding something from Harry? He sighed. He will wait until Draco comes to bed and then talk. Even though this comforted him slightly it made Harry worry. Why was he doing this? If he trusted Harry he would hide anything. Would he? Harry climbed under the covers fighting the urge to cry.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco quietly sobbed when he realised Harry most likely wouldn't be coming down and see him as the mess he is. He couldn't tell Harry what happened. Harry would pity him and Draco didn't want that. He was scared to be honest, not that he would admit that to anyone.

An hour past of deep thought and speculating when Draco decided to go have a shower and go to bed. Surely Harry was already asleep and he didn't want to discuss anything with him at the moment, just to go and sleep. Sleep, now, was a prison. A prison of dreams and nightmare that taunted him.

He walked up the small staircase and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Harry was still awake. He lie in bed deep in thought. He still wondered whether Draco actually trusted him, when he heard the shower turn on. Draco was probably coming to bed soon. Harry wiped his red, puffy eyes and his runny nose and lay down again. Draco was always one to try and keep his feelings to himself, but Harry new how to unlock them.

Suddenly, the door opened. Harry had not noticed the shower turn off, he was too busy thinking to notice. Draco walked in wearing long pyjamas Harry had bought him last year. He trudged over to the bed where Harry was lying. Draco slipped into the right side of the bed and for a moment no one said, or did, anything. Then Draco turned to Harry so he was facing his back. He reached out to Harry but Harry seethed, "Don't touch me."

"Harry.." Draco started, before being cut off.

"Unless you are going to tell me what is wrong, then don't bother talking or touching me."

"Okay, then," Harry barely heard Draco mutter before he turned over so he was not looking at Harry.

As slumber clutched Draco he thought of last night and had disturbing thoughts of Him returning.

 _Draco fell. He looked behind him as a pale hand, even more pale than his own, reach out. Draco scrambled to his feet and ran, like a mouse from a cat he had no chance. Yet he still ran. The grounds of Hogwarts were full of fallen wizards, family and friends._

 _"Harry Potter is dead!" Shrieked a voice behind him. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a body of the man he loved strewn across the floor as loud piercing laughs filled the air._

 _Tears stained his cheeks as blood stained his hands. The hand reached out to touch him..._

Draco abruptly woke up with his forearm stinging and his face streaked with tears. He was gasping for breath and felt he couldn't breath. His stomach flipped and he felt sick. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Throwing up and sobbing over the toilet he couldn't gain control and he hated it. Not being able to gain control of himself is something that has always been a problem for Draco. Not being able to control his fate as a Death Eater, not controlling his emotions when he was supposed to hide them.

This was the same reoccurring dream he had just after the war and it resurfaced last night. Retching into the toilet again. His throut burned and eyes stung. The dark mark throbbed as well as his head. In the corner of his eye, he saw the light in the bedroom turn on and heard footsteps emerging.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. _Great_ , he thought, _now he is going to see me in the most vulnerable state possible._

"Draco..." he heard faintly coming from the room across the hall. "What is wro-" Harry stopped when he saw Draco. He was kneeling beside the toilet. He had large, dark bags under his red, swollen eyes, messy hair and his skin was shiny with sweat. His pyjamas stuck to his skin. "Baby..." Harry murmured softly approaching, Draco slowly. "Is this what has been wrong? Have you been feeling ill? You could have told me about that," Harry exclaimed.

"That isn't what is wrong," Draco replied glumly. "I just want to-to go back to bed," He continued through deep breaths and a violent throbbing in his head.

"Okay, just come to the tap with me and we will wash you face, okay?" Harry suggested grabbing Draco under the arms and lifting him when standing Draco leant on Harry for support.

Looking in the mirror he realised how terrible he looked. Harry rinsed his hands and rubbed Draco's face and down his neck. Cool water touched Draco's bare skin causing him to shiver. Harry grabbed the sides of Draco's face. "Tell me if you get up and something like this happens again, okay?" He brought Draco's face toward his own and kissed his nose softly, pulling away slowly and looking into his eyes Harry whispered softly, "You scared me."

Draco closed his eyes and mumbled, "Sure."

"I mean it Draco."

"Okay."

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist and put his head against his chest. "Let's get to bed." Harry said, before asking, "You want a glass of water?"

"Yes, yes please."

"Okay, I will go get the water and you get into bed." Letting go of Draco and walking toward the door.

"You're not my mother, Potter."

"I don't have to be your mother to care about you, Malfoy," Harry answered coldly from the doorway, "Now go to bed."

Malfoy left the bathroom without a word.


	2. He Is Gone

Harry entered the bedroom with a glass of cold water in his hand. "Hey, Drac-" Harry was cut off by Draco's soft snoring. He sighed and went over to Draco's side of the bed and sat the water on the bedside table. He leant down and stroked Malfoy's hair before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Goodnight," he muttered, walking over to his side of the bed.

He lay down. He will not let this go and he will find out what happened with Draco and what triggered him to be like that, as soon as he woke up. Harry is positive, he is just sensitive about the the subject. He does trust Harry, otherwise he would have pushed Harry away in the bathroom earlier.

About half an hour had past and Harry was still awake, speculating. Gradually he heard Draco's breathing get faster. He started panting in his sleep and Harry was worried. He was drenched in sweat when Harry reach his shoulder and shook it. "Draco," he said softly, shaking his shoulder, but when he did not wake up he was worried. By now tears were streaming down the Slytherin's face. Harry was very anxious, "DRACO!" He said loudly.

Draco jerked awake screaming,"He's back! He's back! He has Harry!" Draco stared at Harry and seemed to look right through him.

"Draco..." Harry whispered softly. "What happened?"

"I-I-I," Sobbing harder than Harry thinks he has ever sobbed before he continues through pained sobs, he sat up with Harry and looked at Harry with the empty pools that were once his beautiful grey eyes. "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about," Harry replied scared of Draco's reaction.

"I do, I always have to apologise to you," he said sobbing even harder, if that was even possible.

Harry moved toward Draco and encircled him in a warm, comforting embrace. Draco cried into his chest. Draco took at least five minutes of Harry whispering comforting comments into his ear. "Why are you so upset?"

"It-it's you," He wailed. "I saw him and he chased me, no matter where I went he was there, behind me." He stopped to sniff, Harry looked toward the bedside table, "Accio, tissue," and a tissue flew into his hands. He passed it to Draco. He gave an appreciative nod and took the tissue.

After blowing his nose he began to explain everything about the dream to Harry. "It started after the war. A reoccurring dream - well, nightmare - that followed me everywhere and haunted me." He stopped and stared into Harry's intense eyes, "You were dead again, and-and, he chases me and it ends with him gripping my shoulder and-and," he broke into a new batch of sobs.

"Shh, Draco, calm down he's gone," Harry comforted pulling Draco tighter into his chest. "He is gone," Harry said, to both himself and Draco. "I am fine."

"I am sorry, I am so, so sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry asked confused.

"I supported that phsycotic murderer! I let the Death Eaters in that night and they killed many and then I tell you, you're stupid and never tell you anything because I am too proud to let you pity me!"

"I don't pity you, and you had no damn choice," Harry answered softly, "he would have killed you're parents if you didn't. You also could have given me away in the manor but did you? Did you?"

"No, but that alone doesn't make me a good person."

"No it doesn't," Harry paused and pulled Draco away so he could look into his cold distant eyes. The greys eyes gazed at the emerald eyes, seeming to look through him. "You're not a good person. You are a perfect one, Harry looked at Draco lovingly. "You're perfect for me and no one can blame you. War does that to people."

Grabbing Draco's face and pulling it in he crashed his lips against his own. Passion and tenderness radiated from Harry. The same lust was returned from Draco. The kiss lingered for what five minutes before Harry pulled away from the kiss. Harry nuzzled his head in the crook of Draco's neck and kissed up and down, leaving small marks.

"You... are... beautiful" he muttered between kisses, Draco relaxed. By now his sobbing had stopped and he was gripping the back of Harry's shirt as if for dear life.

Moaning at the kisses and love Harry was giving him, he whispered softly, "I have work tomorrow, Potter."

"So?" Harry asked, eager to keep going.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be doing paperwork sleep deprived and dying from the lack of sleep."

Harry lifted his head and fixed his eyes on Draco's, "Awww, come on Draco," Harry pleaded, eyes wide. "At least give me cuddles before we sleep."

Malfoy grinned and pulled Harry into a warm, strong hug. "Alright," Draco murmured. Pulling Harry in as they lay down, he kissed Harry's head. "I love you, Scarhead."

"And I love you, Ferret."

 ** _Authors Note: This is my second fan fiction and it is very similar to the first, though I am going to make something slightly different next time (still be Drarry though) and then I am going to write some Wolfstar._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in this story._**


End file.
